


All For You

by exyking



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Baby Laurent, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: Of all the men Laurent has done this with, he thinks he likes Damen best. His own pleasure seems important to the man, when it does not have to be. His comfort is considered, his wishes respected. Laurent doesn’t have many limits, can’t really afford to, but which ones he maintains Damen never questions.Few men are so honourable.It is why, perhaps, Laurent can tolerate this.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my ficlet collection but i think this deserves it's own seperate work :')
> 
> If you like it, I can absolutely be persuaded to maybe write some more ;)

Of all the men Laurent has done this with, he thinks he likes Damen best. His own pleasure seems important to the man, when it does not have to be. His comfort is considered, his wishes respected. Laurent doesn’t have many limits, can’t really afford to, but which ones he maintains Damen never questions.

Few men are so honourable.

It is why, perhaps, Laurent can tolerate this.

The box is hand delivered by one of Damen’s lackeys, along with a note beseeching Laurent to wear it’s contents for Damen that evening. Laurent smiles as he runs his fingers over the gorgeous black silk of the chemise inside, soft and luxurious against his skin. It is not the worst thing one of his benefactors has asked him to wear. It is probably worth what he pays in two month’s worth of rent.

He is picked up in a discreet black car at the usual time, and driven directly to Damen’s penthouse. Damen is waiting in the lounge for him, and stands when the elevator doors open. He is dressed in one of his infuriatingly nice suits, the shirt stretching almost obscenely over his bulging muscles.

Laurent wants to tear it off him.

Damen smiles at him, so bright it is blinding. He wastes not a moment in striding over and pulling Laurent towards him for a breathtaking kiss. His hands cup Laurent’s cheek with a kind of gentleness that twists something in Laurent’s chest.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Damen breathes when they part.

Laurent takes Damen’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucks hard.

Damen chuckles. “Are you wearing it for me?”

Laurent smirks, and begins to untie the sash of his trench coat, Damen’s eyes tracking his movements. Laurent’s smirk widens when, as the coat is parted to reveal what lies beneath, Damen licks his lips. He shrugs the garment to the floor and stands before Damen, wearing nothing but the flimsy, sheer black chemise Damen has purchased for him. The black lace panties just peek out under the bottom of the skirt, barely covering what lies beneath.

“Do you like it?” Laurent purrs.

Damen can’t seem to look away. His hands come up to rest on Laurent’s thin waist and he begins to turn him. Laurent complies, letting Damen look his fill. It is what he has purchased, after all. Laurent feels the urge to preen under Damen’s obvious desire.

“You’re gorgeous, baby boy.”

Laurent let’s himself smile. He looks up under his lashes and bites his lip. He knows what Damen likes. “It’s all for you, daddy.”

Damen’s lips fall open, a small sound of pleasure escaping them. He crowds forward against Laurent, pushing him back into the wall behind them. Laurent gasps as he collides with it, but his hands are fisting in Damen’s shirt, pulling him down as he surges up. Their lips collide, frantic, hot, and Laurent groans into Damen’s mouth. He feels the man’s hands come up under his thighs, and Laurent hops into the air, hooking his legs around Damen’s hips and letting Damen hold him up. Damen is so strong that it is effortless for him.

“Say it again,” Damen growls, as his kisses travel to the corner of Laurent’s mouth, and then down his neck, travelling in a fiery path to Laurent’s throat. Laurent swallows thickly, feeling it bob under Damen’s mouth.

“Daddy… _please_.”

“What do you want, baby boy?”

Laurent’s hands fist in Damen’s hair, tugging it back sharply so that Damen’s eyes meet his. They are level, when Damen holds him up like this. Laurent licks his kiss swollen lips.

“I want your cock, daddy.”

Damen groans. He kisses him again, plundering Laurent’s lips with a kind of possessiveness and urgency that Laurent can’t help but concede to. He lets Damen have control. He lets him take whatever he wants.

He tells himself it is because it is what he is paid to do.

Damen turns away from the wall, holding Laurent’s entire weight in his arms, and begins to walk towards his bedroom. Laurent is planted on the bed, bouncing a little as he lands, giggling with a kind of carefreeness that almost surprises him. Damen smiles down at him, hand cupping his cheek so soft and gentle.

“You want daddy’s cock, baby?”

Laurent nods, bites his lip again. He watches as Damen begins to untie his trousers, pushing his boxers out of the way. His cock pops free, already hard, the tip flushed a perfect red. His cock is at a perfect level with Laurent’s mouth, with him sitting on the plush bed. Laurent leans forward, locking eyes with Damen as he does, and presses a kiss to the very tip.

Damen groans, his hands gently threading through Laurent’s hair. “Yeah baby, just like that.”

Laurent usually does not do this. Of course, he cannot do what he does without sucking a few cocks, but it has always been something he has tried to avoid, in the past.

So, he does not understand why he loves sucking Damen’s cock so much.

The weight of it in his mouth is exquisite, the masculine musk of Damen’s scent simply perfect. His taste is almost pleasant, insofar as semen can taste pleasant. Laurent laves his tongue over the tip, collecting the beading pre-come and showing Damen before he swallows.

At Damen’s urging Laurent takes him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking just hard enough to make Damen’s hips rock forward. He begins to bob his head, taking a little more inside every time he sinks back down. He pulls off to trace the head with his tongue, digging it into the slit as he know Damen likes. When he sucks it back inside he tries to take all of it, to fit as much of Damen’s massive cock inside his mouth as he can, but, as always, he gags when the cock hits the back of his throat. No matter how hard he tries to train it away, his gag reflex is stubborn.

“Shhh baby, take it slow,” Damen says. His hands cradle Laurent’s head, guiding his head back and forth in surprisingly gentle increments. Laurent looks up at him, eyelashes fluttering, meeting Damen’s eyes even as they start to water when his cock finally hits the back of Laurent’s throat again. He can feel tears begin to well at the uncomfortable pressure.

But Damen’s pupils are blown so wide, his lips parted around perfect little breaths, that Laurent forces himself through it. He swallows, again and again, relaxing his throat with sheer force of will until he can finally take Damen’s cock inside.

The sound Damen makes makes Laurent’s cock throb.

“Yes, oh fuck, you’re so good baby boy, so perfect for me.” Damen begins to move his hips, gently fucking Laurent’s throat. “You’re so perfect for me baby boy, your throat feels so good.”

The praise warms something in Laurent’s gut. He tries to work his throat around Damen’s cock, tries to tighten and squeeze it as best he can without choking. It is so hard to breathe, he can only catch snatches of breath in-between Damen’s thrusts, but it’s fine. Tears stream down his face at the pressure, but that’s fine too.

Nothing has ever felt so good in Laurent’s mouth before.

Laurent almost misses the sensation of it when Damen pulls out. He fists his spit slick cock right in front of Laurent’s face, and the sight is perfection. He cradles Laurent’s head, keeping him still, keeping him right where he wants him.

“Open your mouth for me baby boy,” Damen growls.

Laurent does as he’s told.

Damen curses as he comes, grunting as thick gobs of come land on Laurent’s face. Some of it gets on his cheeks, some of it on his eyelashes, but most of it lands directly onto his tongue. The taste is salty, tangy, strong. Once, Laurent might have wrinkled his nose and swallowed it as quickly as he could to get rid of the taste, but now he relishes it. He sits there, perfectly obedient, with Damen’s come in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Damen says. He drops to his knees, tugging Laurent closer to him so that he can slot between his thighs. “Show me baby boy,” he says.

Laurent opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue.

“Perfect,” Damen says. Laurent feels himself blush.

He sits still as Damen begins to scoop up some of the come that has landed on Laurent’s face and feed it into his mouth. When he is satisfied, he lets Laurent close his mouth and finally swallow. The come is cold, and the taste far from pleasant, but Laurent does as he’s told. A large part of him enjoys it. Damen looks so happy, his cheeks flushed so perfectly rosy red. Laurent can’t help but feel pride.

“So good for me, baby boy,” Damen says. “So perfect.”

Laurent preens. “Thank you, daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr here!](http://exyking.tumblr.com/post/175038223758/modern-au-dl-daddy-kink)


End file.
